MasoSadist
by Serenading Blossom
Summary: Because when 'S' meets 'M', things tend to get a little chaotic.


Soro-chan: Inspired by MirenetheMermaid's story called My Slave, Not Yours. I was just rereading it for fun when all of a sudden, this idea popped up in my mind and was begging to be written. I decided to put off all homework until this is written, though I really need to be getting to it... I don't own Shugo Chara! at all and please enjoy the ficlet, minna-san, ne?

* * *

Maso-Sadist

* * *

Summary: Because when S meets M, things tend to get a little chaotic.

* * *

Ikuto was only walking down the street in his usual clothes that made everyone stare his way- he didn't exactly understand why being out in public tended to get him these anxious stares. He shrugged the gazes off, thinking that they were gazes of compliment.

If only he truly knew.

He wore a black leather jacket, studded with spikes and zippers. His tee was also black and his jeans were bloody red, black splattered paint adorning the fabric as if it were a design- wait, who said anything about paint? It was wax... He could never get the hardened droplets off no matter how hard he washed and picked at it.

A chain hung low from his belt loops in his jeans, and around his waist was a tool belt, concealing all that was hidden inside leather pouches, save for his black baton, which stuck out quite proudly. Ikuto grinned to himself as he thought of all the naughty things he would do today.

Onto the subway train he went, his grin slowly broadening as the shuttle doors slowly slid shut behind him.

* * *

Amu, tired, decided to go buy herself something entertaining. Sliding on a coat on top of what she was currently wearing, she quickly left the apartment she was in and locked the door shut. Shoving the little bronze key into her pocket, she hummed a song as she took the elevator down.

It was cold when she entered the little room, the doors sliding shut. She pressed the lobby button and the elevator began making its way down. Being the old, creaky machine it was, it took usually five minutes to get down to the bottom floor where Amu wanted to go. She had enough time.

Unbuttoning her coat halfway, she sighed as the coldness entered her coat and gave her shivers to enjoy. Her corset was slightly showing, a hot pink fabric embroidered and lined with black lace. She clawed at her neck and chest, which began to swell up with red marks of pure bliss.

"Ahh," she moaned as the pain began to subside and the air kissed her clawed body coldly. "Mhm."

The elevator door dinged at the lobby floor, giving warning to Amu as she quickly began to button her coat again. The doors slid open and Amu walked out, knowing not a single soul knew about her secret. Not that she really cared anyways.

The doorman saw the rosette approaching and held the glass door open. "Good evening, ma'am," he greeted kindly, his blond hair lushly shifting to the side as he turned his head to smile at her.

"Good evening... Tadase," she answered with a smile as she stepped outside, the wind calling out her shivers, creating excitement on the surface of her pale, smooth skin. She continued to walk in her comfortable, knee-high boots.

Strolling along the sidewalk until she reached the fine part of town, which was a great deal of distance from where she was known, she smirked.

Throwing her disgusting, uncomfortable trench coat onto the ground in a puddle, she grinned as her entire body sizzled with chills. The wind was painfully gnawing at her body, and the night's darkness excited her soul.

"It feels good to be masochistic," she yelled into the air as she reached the small festival in the dirtiest corner of town, the only festival that promoted such inappropriate, mature ideas. In the midst of the area, the annual parade was nearly ending, bunny girls were waving from the lap of their masters as blow up balloons of whips and chains floated in the sky.

"I love Maso-Sadist," Amu cheered, complimenting the event before entering the dream shoppe.

* * *

Ikuto sighed with happiness as he reached the festival of his dreams. The annual event's parade had just ended, the whips and chains balloons floating in the air, tied to finished floats of men in tuxedos and girls in ridiculous cosplay costumes that would turn just about anyone on.

"Maso-Sadist, Maso-Sadist, because sadists dominate the m's," Ikuto chanted along with the crowd quietly before entering the dream shoppe. He had used to work here before he moved to Tokyo to find a real job that would support his life, but that didn't mean he couldn't stop by to visit whenever he liked.

"Ah, Ikuto," Kazuomi smirked, throwing a heavy arm over the sadistic man's shoulders. "Nice of you to visit again. Business has been absolutely wonderful ever since you sold this place to me."

"I find it peculiar that you never changed its name. It's still the Dream Shoppe like before."

"Oh yes, I thought it would attract more... dreamers."

"Of course. Anyways, hit me up with a vodka and tonic, will you?" Ikuto asked as he took a stool for himself and sat by the counter. Kazuomi shook his head as he put on his waist apron.

"No, let me show you a new special that I came up with."

"As long as it's good and cheap," Ikuto muttered with a bored face. He had been looking around for girls and hadn't found a single one that looked the least bit nice in their clothes. All he had seen were the usual: Nurses, devils, angels, bunnies, cowgirls, Marilyn-Monroe-wannabes, you name it and he'll have seen it. To say that he was frustrated may have been an understatement.

That is, until the she-devil came in.

She was drop dead sexy, a bubblegum headed reproducing machine he wouldn't mind having at his house everyday, every night... especially every night. Her corset outlined her curves and rounds like the corset was custom made for the rosette. She smirked with a slyness to it as she eyes him like the candy he knew he was. The claw marks all over her body also turned him on greatly, the scars along her inner thighs causing the man to lick his lips in such a seductive way that she moaned.

"Mhm, baby," she murmured as she let her hand flow through his hair as her presence smoked by. He grinned and grabbed the leaving hand roughly, pulling at her skin and making her cry out in pain. "Oh!"

"Stay with me babe. Let me treat you to a real special," he purred. She giggled and let herself be seated onto the young man's lap.

"Here," Kazuomi set down two shots, the liquid smelling strong and the color as vibrant as Amu's seductive corset. "The special for you two: Aphrodite's Aprodisiac Arrow Shots. Strong as me when I'm pissed off. One go and you'll be begging on the ground. Literally."

"This had better live up to that description," Ikuto sneered as he downed the cocktail. He set the cup down roughly and Amu did the same, though she dropped her cup and shivered with delight when Ikuto began to hold her tightly.

"I gave the girl the 'M' version of the drink," he winked. "Available room down the hallway."

Ikuto slapped down a twenty dollar bill, flipped off Kazuomi just because he was slightly drunk and never liked the old man anyways, and rushed Amu into his arms, bridal style. Their lips crashed onto each other deeply and roughly, Ikuto biting at her lips and tongue and his nails dug into her skin. He rushed inside the room and smirked as he threw her onto the bed. She smirked as she gripped the sheets and flipped herself over so that her corset could be taken off as easily as Ikuto would like.

"Take me, 'S', and hurt me hard," she taunted as she caressed his muscular back and deepened the kiss as he flew on top of her after discarding his unnecessary leather jacket, which had been pleasuring Amu when she was in his arms and leaning against the metallic spikes.

"Don't worry, 'M'... I know how to pleasure you," he bit her ear and she cried out loud.

"Let the night begin," she breathed with lust evident.

"And never end," he finished her sentence for her as he took out his whip and gripped it firmly as he held it in the air, swiftly letting the leather come down on her like lightning to Earth. She arched her body and her head rolled back as the pain registered in her lustful mind.

"S!"

* * *

Soro-chan: Yes... I'm a strange child. I blame Mirene! Though I somewhat hoped you enjoyed this, all you perverts out there, ne? Don't look at me, I'm not a lemon writer and will never be! I'm a good child.

This ficlet doesn't even make that much sense... I'm just doing my best to be a perverted writer. Am I doing good? No, don't tell me, I need to get back to my rather depressing ficlets...

Oh, and I'm not sadistic/masochistic either. I just thought it would be interesting for a topic. I have a few friends who are interested in those things as well, so thanks to them for helping me make this oneshot more... rather... on topic.

* * *

Perverted, hot nekos visit the dreams of those who review...


End file.
